An Unexpected Change
by TheDells
Summary: Kia's great grandfather went to Hogwarts with Voldemort but he had to leave to keep himself safe. Now Kia has his magic and is about to journey from The Bahamas to Hogwarts. Follow Kia as she creates new friendships, has adventures and maybe finds love.
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Only Kia Gibson belongs to me. _**

Yesterday we buried my great granddad Grumpa and yesterday I found out that I am a witch. A part of me is still processing the fact that the supernatural exists but another part of me is triumphant because I always had the suspicion that it did. When I got home after the funeral, I went to change into something more comfortable and when I entered the room I found a letter on my bed that was addressed to me. Here is what it said:

_Kia,_

_I know this might come as a shock to you but I know you can handle it. As you may know I am from Scotland. It's where I was born and raised. What you don't know about me is that I left because I was in danger. You see my dear, I am a wizard. I put my wand away years ago as a necessary precaution to make sure that he could never find me. No one in the family knows except for you and you'll have to tell your mom. The reason I'm confiding in you is because you're the one that will carry on our family's legacy. When you were much younger I sensed magic in you and once I die, the binding I placed on you confining your magic will cease to be._

_I know it is a lot to ask but I hope that you decide to accept the Wizarding World as your destiny. I have complete confidence that you will be able to re-establish the Gibson family name in Europe. It will be challenging but I know you can handle it. If you choose to continue our family's legacy go back to The Village. In the right corner of my bedroom there is a box that will only open to a drop of your blood. In that box you will find my wand, you don't have to use it as your own. I just want you to keep it safe for me. It's a 12 1/2 inch wand made of sycamore wood with a dragon's heartstring as its core._

_I hope you don't fret too much about my request as you will be guided by some old friends of mine. They will visit you and take you to a boarding school in Scotland known as Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have to say that it is definitely the best school to learn magic. There is a lot to the Wizarding World than meets the eye. _

_Until next time my dear,_

_Grumpa_

Upon reading Grumpa's letter I was quick to coax my cousins into riding our bikes to his old home. When they were distracted reminiscing about times past, I went into Grumpa's bedroom under the pretense of needing to use the bathroom, pricked my finger with a needle on his dresser and then I opened the ornate box that was left for me. Just like he said, there was a wand. I stared at it for a few seconds until I heard my name being shouted. Closing the lid and placing the box in my backpack I ran outside to join my cousins. They had no idea my life was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow this so needed an update. There are just a few typos that I fixed and I edited the letter a bit. **_

Today was incredibly long and exhausting. My mom dragged my cousins Bri and Shae, along with myself to the pool, the beach and then out for lunch. The only thought that occupied my mind throughout the day was: _I need to check out the box_. I was unable to find time away from my smothering family, until now. Somehow I was able to convince everyone to sit down and watch a movie, which gave me the opportunity to sneak away. Unfortunately the only place I could seek solitude was in mum's bathroom so that's where I went. When I got in I turned the light on and listened to make sure no one was moving about. After waiting for a few minutes I eagerly opened the box. Inside it was another letter from Grumpa.

_Kia,_

_ I hope you've been doing well and not fretting too much. The magical community of Britain wasn't doing well when I lived there, which is why I left. A dark wizard whose name is Voldemort, was gaining power. Most people called him You-Know-Who out of fear but I always knew him as Tom Riddle. We went to Hogwarts around the same time. I was in the year above him. I had a feeling there was something off about him and I almost realized it too late. Our family isn't very trusting (which is probably why we never got sorted into Hufflepuff) but I thought it was too unusual for an 11 year old to exude so much raw power. I tried giving Riddle the benefit of the doubt but after a few years of knowing him I had to face the facts. He was always cold, which is normal behavior in the presence of other houses, but we Slytherins normally drop the façade when it's just us. By my sixth year we all knew that Riddle dabbled in the dark arts but it was never spoken aloud. He created this group that was prejudiced towards those who didn't come from an all magical family. He tried to recruit me multiple times before and after I graduated even though he knew that I didn't have the same views as him. He knew that we were on opposite sides of the morality spectrum and that I would never join him, but he loved the power I held, magically, intellectually, socially and economically. Those reasons were probably why he waited so long to come after me. He always did hate wasting magical blood, especially if they were as talented as I._

_After I graduated, Tom repeatedly had Abraxas, Evan and Orion attempt to sway me to their side. I grew up with Abraxas, Evan and Orion and even though they believed they were better than muggles and muggle-borns; we were still connected. Before Tom, they never resorted to such violence to prove their beliefs and they never shoved it in people's faces. I know it was hard to resist Tom, I probably wouldn't have been able to if my parents hadn't made me consort with muggles from an early age. Tom was just one clever bastard. _

_I'm telling you right now that the magical world is dangerous. Just as you have bad guys in the muggle world you have worse ones in the magical world. Most of them pretend to good people so you'd never know the terrible things they do at night. Be careful who you trust. _

_On another note, in this box is The Gibson family ring, the key to your vault at Gringotts which is the only wizarding bank (it's run by Goblins who happen to be very greedy creatures, so watch out for them). And lastly but also very important, is a two way mirror. Keep one and leave the other with your mom, it's great to communicate across long distances. _

_Until Next Time,_

_Grumpa _

Grumpa always cuts to the chase. After reading this letter I was a little hesitant to venture into the Wizarding World. Grumpa's was asking me for a lot. Not only did he want me to travel all the way to Europe and spend months away from my family but I would also have to put up with people being prejudiced against me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm so sorry! I started work on Monday 9-6 :'( I'll try to find time to write but I'm not sure how often I'll be able to. _**

**_Once again thank you JK Rowling for your masterpiece. _**

I woke up this morning to the sound of chickens. There are two things wrong with that statement: 1) I was woken up which also means I did not have the chance to sleep as long as I would've preferred. 2) I woke up because of rogue chickens. Someone really needs to make them dinner because this early morning awakening cannot happen again. As I trudged into the kitchen hoping but expecting to find breakfast already eaten, I saw something weird in my living room. There on the couch was my mum and a man so old he should be on bed rest. I had never seen someone so old before. Even his beard was long and white. Mum introduced him as Professor Dumbledore and as he rose to shake my hand I noticed his clothes. He was wearing what looked like a cloak. It was decorated with stars and crescent moons.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Gibson. I was just telling your mother about our world." He said all of this with a twinkle in his eyes. Whose eyes twinkle? How is that a thing?

"You told her about magic existing?" I asked. I looked at my mom who looked a bit uncomfortable which is weird. She's normally the most confident person in the room. I guess finding out that magic exists and all that would make anyone a bit uncomfortable.

"Indeed I did. She knows that Harold was a wizard and that you are now a witch and the heir to his family fortune. In fact, I was just about to tell her about Hogwarts." He motioned for me to take a seat, which I did. He then went on to tell us how Hogwarts was a boarding school for witches and wizards in Scotland. At the mention of Scotland I looked towards mum to see if she was about to freak out and I had to give her credit, she was allowing Dumbledore to continue speaking. "At Hogwarts we teach children how to control and master their magic. We have a Sorting Hat that decides which of the four houses a child belongs to based on their characteristics. The Gibson family often found themselves in either Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The house of wit, learning and wisdom and the house of the cunning, resourceful and ambitious respectively. Now I know this can all be a bit overwhelming but this world is now your daughters world. She belongs in the wizarding world." I just sat there soaking in everything that's happened in the past few days. Magic is real. I'm magical. Omg I'm going to Europe!

"Omg mum Europe! I'm moving to Europe!" I squealed. I couldn't help it. Mum looked a bit conflicted though I could tell she needed something more concrete, so I asked Dumbledore if he would cast a spell and he did. He picked up one of the many books I had placed all over the house and he made it into a cute little kitten. I grinned and then looked at mum who looked a bit more satisfied to know that this wasn't all a big scam.

"Here is your acceptance letter, you have until July 31st to decided whether or not you'll be attending Hogwarts. When you've decided, speak my name into this mirror and I shall appear."

"I accept the spot in Hogwarts. Of course I accept. I've accepted my fate ever since I read the first letter from Grumpa. Hogwarts and the magical world is my destiny." I said with a fierceness in my voice.

"Kia, we should take a few days to consider the offer. We can't just rush into this. It's a very big decision."

"Mum the plan was for me to go to boarding school anyway so I might as well go. We were already preparing me to move to another country. This one just happens to be a few more hours by plane."

"But what happens to college if you go off to high school in the wizarding world?" At that I was stumped and turned to Professor Dumbledore so that he could hopefully answer the question.

"My dear, should Kia wish to further her studies whether that be in the magical or non-magical world, we can make that happen. But it all depends on the kind of career she wants to pursue after she graduates Hogwarts." When Dumbledore said that I looked over at mum with a triumphant smile on my face thinking there was no way she could get around that one. Alas….

"Are there schools closer to here? Maybe in North or even South America?" She asked desperately. I admit I kind of felt sorry for her but this is my destiny and she needs to accept it.

"There are schools on both continents but there has been a blank spot on Hogwarts registry list since Kia was born and now it has her name on it. With all due respect Miss Gibson, Kia is meant to be at Hogwarts. It's her legacy."

"Mum I'm going. This was Grumpa's wish. We can't not honor it." I felt guiltily bringing Grumpa into this but I know for sure she'll accept the idea now.

"Kia why don't you go and get ready for the day while your mother and I talk logistics." Dumbledore said. I couldn't very well refuse the request from my headmaster, so as much as I wanted to stay and soak up all the information I could get. I left to do as he suggested.

By the time I finished getting ready for the day Professor Dumbledore was gone. Mum said that I'll be going to Hogwarts come September and we'll be going to London next week so I can learn what I need to, in order to be placed as a fourth year. I jumped on her, hugged her hard and then I proceeded to jump up and down in delight and excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm sorry it's been such a long time since I've posted anything. I got busy due to being a college kid. Well here you go. I'll try to get up a chapter every week but it depends on my workload. Don't give up on me yet.**

Today is the day that I begin living a new life. I'll miss my family and home but I was always meant to leave. I've always felt as though I was destined for greater things.

"Morning sweetie, you have everything you need?" mum asked when I walked into the kitchen. I nodded at her and went to eat the pancakes and bacon she made for us. Once we were done eating I cleaned up the dishes and put away the food she made for everyone else. As the clock got closer to 9:30 am mum and I gathered our suitcases and put them in the tote bag that Dumbledore gave us. He told us that he had placed an extension charm on it so that we wouldn't have to lug our bags around. We then held onto the straps of the tote bag and when 9:30 struck I knew that I never wanted to travel by Portkey again. There was a weird tug behind my navel and it felt as though my stomach was dropping; I hate that feeling, it's why I avoid roller-coasters. Mum and I held tightly on the straps and she gripped my hand as though she was afraid that we'd get sucked away into nothingness. After what felt like forever we landed onto a lush, green field. There were people popping in and out of existence all around us. Dumbledore mentioned that because of the distance between home and Europe we would have to take two Portkeys as opposed to one. So we were on an island protected by magic.

"Are you ready for Portkey number 2?" mum asked. I groaned, grabbed onto the straps of her purse and braced myself. This trip was better than the last because we knew what to expect and before we knew it, we had arrived in Hogsmead.

I couldn't stop myself from looking around. There were people dressed in robes of all colors. There were people casually using magic to clean windows and sort through piles. There were stores with weird names and magical contents. Before I could drag mum off to explore a witch walked up to us. She had on deep green robes and spectacles. Her hair was pulled back in a bun so tight I thought she was giving herself a headache. But despite the no nonsense look she had a small smile on her face that gave her more wrinkles.

"Hello, it is nice to finally meet you both. I am Professor McGonagall, you can call me Minerva, I teach Transfiguration at Hogwarts and I'm the head of Gryffindor one of the four houses at Hogwarts. I was also a friend of Harold's. He was a great mentor," she said. Mum and I said hello and Professor McGonagall asked if it would prefer to head straight to the manor or get acquainted with the area. Before I could say the latter mum looked at me and said later. So to the manor we went. McGonagall asked us to hold onto her arm and brace ourselves. I thought traveling by Portkey was terrible but Apparation (as she called it) was the absolute worst! I felt like I was being forced through a little opening and I almost vomited when we got to our destination. I stood still with my eyes closed for a few moments and when I looked towards mum she looked about as bad as I felt.

"Sorry Apparation can be a little uncomfortable but it's the quickest way to get somewhere without having to acquire a Portkey," said the Professor, "Well here we are! Welcome to Gibson manor." She turned to me and told me to lead the way. I suppose there was some kind of spell along the property since I couldn't see anything so I walked ahead until I felt a gate and then I pulled it open.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've run out of excuses, I'm just awful. Thanks for not giving up on me yet.**

As soon as I pulled open the gate everything came into view. The manor looked like the kind of house you'd see in a TV show like Reign that belonged to a high lord. It was made of stone and covered partly by vines with blue and purple flowers on them. The house had two huge oak trees on its left and right side. There was an immense amount of open space with a fountain in the middle. There were two horses on the outside arching in the middle where it held a bowl that was now overflowing with water. There was also a cobblestone path that went from the gate straight to the fountain where it curved around and led to the front door. I heard mum say wow from somewhere behind me as I was walking toward the door. When I reached the entrance I hesitated because what were the chances that it would be unlocked?

"Go on dear," I heard McGonagall say from behind me. Oddly enough the door was unlocked and we stepped inside. There was a huge chandelier in the center of the room and lights all around the walls. They were all on but I didn't recall anyone turning them on. As soon as I was about the question the mysterious lights a little thing popped in front of us. It was about 3 feet tall with huge, bulging purple eyes. It looked like a deformed elf with its big pointy ears and it was wearing what looked like a blue tunic and baby booties. I was unable to move or make a noise but mum pulled me behind her and asked McGonagall what that thing was.

"Hello missus, I am Tilly head elf of the House of Gibson," it said. I assumed it was a girl based on its name.

"House elves are magical creatures owned by some. They are bound by magic to do whatever it is they are asked of," said McGonagall. "They are very obedient creatures, you have nothing to fear." I looked at mum nodded and introduced myself to Tilly.

"Have you been here by yourself since my great grand father left?" I asked her.

"No missus, my brother and sister are in the quarters."

"Why don't you bring them out so we can all meet?" I suggested. As soon as I said that two more elves popped in front of us.

"I am Tink and this is our brother Tar," said Tink. "It is nice to finally meet missus and missus' mother. I do the cooking, Tar the cleaning and Tilly is your personal elf." They all bowed and then disappeared. McGonagall then left and mum and I set to exploring. The first place we found was the kitchen and it surprisingly contained the all the components of a modern kitchen. I thought that was odd seeing as I knew magic and electricity don't really function together but then I noticed that nothing was plugged in even though they were all working. We then found the dining room and were surprised at how large the table was. It looked as if it could fit at least fifty people. The living room was nicely furnished and when I sat on the couch I didn't want to move. Mum said she was tired of exploring so we went upstairs to find the bedrooms. She picked the first one we came upon but I went through the other four and decided on the one with the most comfortable bed. It had a black four-poster bed, a plush light blue carpet on the floor, a black vanity to one side of the room with a blue dresser next to it and there was also a window seat. I even had my own private bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a shower. I was too tired to unpack so I took off my shoes hopped into bed and passed out.

I somehow woke up before mum and headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast. When I got there I was shooed away by Tink who sent me to the dining room. By the time I got there food was on the table. She had prepared an assortment of foods. I guess she was trying to figure out what I like. I was half done stuffing my face when mum walked in.

"I was going to make breakfast but Tink kicked me out the kitchen," she said. I laughed and told her to join the club. We talked about our adventure so far and how surreal it was. I suggested we explore the house more once we were done eating.

We found a ballroom. Who actually has those in their homes? I actually laughed when we found it. We then found a cellar and it was filled with what we assumed to be alcohol. We decided to not try those until we got more information on them. We found two studies and we each claimed one. The rooms both had doors and we found that they were connected by a private library. There were all sorts of books in there. Some were spell books, research books, classical non-magical books and more. I wanted to read some of the spell books but mum told me I needed to unpack.

By the time we finished our exploration and finished unpacking everything the day had slipped away.


	6. Chapter 6

**We must all remember to thank JK Rowling for her masterpiece. Here you go. **

The next day I was awoken by an owl at my window. It said that Professor McGonagall was going to stop by later that afternoon to explain how we would be getting around and that I should have my Gringotts key handy. I then called for Tilly and asked her to wake me in an hour and to let mummy know the contents of Minnie's (which mum and I have taken to calling her) letter. An hour and a half later I was up and dressed for the day. I went to the dining room to find mummy having lunch. Just as we were finishing our meal, Tilly came to announce that Minnie had arrived. We walked to living room where Tilly had sent her and our day officially began. Minnie started off by explaining the modes of transportation, how we go about using them and which I would not be able to use until I was old enough, like apparation. She told us that mum and I would mostly be using the Floo Network to travel and that she would show us how to use it today to get to Diagon Alley.

Floo travel wasn't as awful as Apparation. You just have to get over the powder. It was pretty cool. I was able to see other fireplaces zooming past but that's it. We got to Diagon Alley and man was it insane. Minnie said that we would go to Gringotts first and then if I wanted to we could get me my own wand. I wasn't getting anything for school just yet since I've yet to learn any magic and they were not sure which year they would have to place me in. For now I was using the school's resources. As we were walking along the path to the bank, I saw many shops all selling different things.

So much was happening around me I couldn't keep up with it all. I almost ran into people trying to see everything. Before I could ask mum and Minnie to walk slower, we came upon Gringotts. It was a marbled snow white building with multiple floors. We headed in and Minnie took us to the nearest available goblin. Lets just say he was no fun to look at. He asked for my number and key and then proceeded to take us to the vault. The passageway to the vaults took us to a dimly lit area made of stone. We were told to hop in a little rickety cart and to hold on. The ride was pretty fast. It was exhilarating and a little terrifying. The goblin then got out and asked for my key. When the door opened, I was shocked at how much money there was. I figured Grumpa's family was pretty wealthy by the size of the manor, but this was something else. Minnie had already explained the currency to me so I just grabbed enough to fill up my purse. After we left Gringotts, Minnie asked if I wanted to keep the wand Grumpa gave me or if I wanted a new one. I decided to keep his because it felt right. So then we went to get me a new wardrobe at Madame Malkin's. We got there and Minnie said she had some business to attend to and asked if we would be alright finding our way home. When she was sure we would be okay she left and mum and I headed into the shop.

It was a pretty modest shop with a few racks of robes, and a podium where a lady was fitting a blonde boy. Minnie had said to ask for robes for the basic occasions and mum figured I had it handled so she went to get us ice cream at the place that we passed earlier. I sort of just awkwardly stood next to the door until the lady noticed me.

"I'll be with you in a moment my dear," she said as she finished with the boy and went in the back. He turned around when she left and stared at me for a second. He had grey eyes and a nice face but personally I'm not a fan of slicked back hair. He was still staring at me so I decided to break the silence.

"Hi I'm Kia," I said slightly uncomfortably.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said with his nose in the air, "I don't suppose you have a last name," he then asked.

"Gibson, my name's Kia Gibson, it's nice to meet you," I said sticking out my hand. He shook it and nodded. As the silence was getting awkward, a lady walked in. She looked like Draco with her light blonde hair and her slender nose.

"Well hello, I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother," she said. I assumed she thought we knew each other since we were standing so close.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Malfoy, I'm Kia Gibson." When she heard my name I could see her whole demeanor change. She looked friendlier; I'm going to have to find out why.

"You're not here alone are you?" she asked.

"No mam, my mom is getting ice cream at the parlor," I replied.

"Well I would love to meet her. Do you know what you're looking for?"

"I was told to get robes for the basic occasions," I said.

"Why don't you let me talk to Madame Malkin," she said. I was about to decline her offer but then she went up to the lady who was fitting Draco earlier and started talking.

"She has the tendency to do as she pleases," said Draco from behind me. I had forgotten he was there and I think he realized that when I jumped and turned around. He then proceeded to laugh quietly at me.

"You know most people would considered being scared half to death as very rude. You should feel lucky that I'm not most people and I'm very forgiving," I said with a drawl. He raised an eyebrow and apologized even though a smirk never left his face. As I was about to comment on that, his mother called me over and I was left to be measured and fitted.

"We must get going but I'll owl you and we can all meet up for tea," said Narcissa.

"Of course, thank you so much for your help," I said. Mum walked in two minutes after they left with my ice cream in hand.

"You were gone for quite some time," I told her.

"Girl that line was so long, I almost left," she replied. I laughed at the face she made and then told her about my encounter with the Malfoy's. I then remembered to ask Madame Malkin to just take the money out of my vault since I would probably become a regular of hers.

"Oh are you both new to the area?" she asked. Mum then told her how we came into some property a few miles from Hogsmead and that I was going to Hogwarts and she was returning home when the school year started. When I was done getting fitted, Madame Malkin told me I'd get my robes by owl in two days time. She then recommended that mum also have a few while she stayed with me, especially if we were to acquaint ourselves with the Malfoy's. Mum and I shared a look, and I knew we both wanted to know what she meant by that, but we didn't want to appear nosey so we kept our mouths shut.

When we were done at the shop, we walked around for a while checking out the stores. We decided to get me an owl since it seemed like the most popular form of communication. I got a tawny owl and named her Artemis. After we bought Artemis and her necessities, we let her fly home and put everything in mum's purse, since it still had the extendable charm on it, and then we headed home for dinner. We talked about the magical day we had and then separated for bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, thanks to J.K Rowling for her creation. **

The next few days passed pretty quickly with me enjoying the last bit of summer vacation I had left. I read a lot of books in the library as an attempt to learn the basics of the wizarding world. For instance, I now knew a decent amount of magical creatures, some of the greatest and most influential people, a little on the pureblood society and more. The time for me to begin my lessons at Hogwarts approached quickly. I have two months to attempt to learn all that I needed in order to enter the year I'm supposed to be in, fourth year. I don't know if I'll be able to do it but I will try my hardest.

I rolled out of bed at 7:30 and got ready for the day. I moved pretty quickly since I had to be at Hogwarts for 8:15 and my excitement level might have kind of been off the charts. When I finished breakfast, mum and I walked to the fireplace where I would floo to Dumbledore's office and begin my magical education. She hugged me, wished me luck and I was off. I somehow managed to stay on my feet as I walked out of Dumbledore's fireplace and then I took a look around. It was a cozy office covered in knick-knacks and trinkets. Most of the things I saw made no sense to me so they were probably all magical items. There were portraits of many people behind his desk, they were all looking at me and some of them were whispering to each other.

"Good morning sir, I'm really excited to begin my lessons," I told him ignoring the whispers and stared.

"It is great to finally have you here. Come," he said while handing me a map of the castle. "It is time for you to meet your professors." He took me down a staircase that led out of his office, which was guarded by a gargoyle. As we walked, I saw that the inside of the castle was just as the outside, made of stone. It was grand and very medieval looking which made it absolutely fascinating. We passed many portraits that all looked and whispered to each other.

"They don't have much to talk about during the summer vacation," said Dumbledore. I nodded my head and continued to look around. We walked down two flights of moving staircases. It's a good thing he warned me that they moved before we stepped on, or I just might have fallen off. We finally arrived to our destination and oh my was it beautiful. The ceiling projected the sky above it. That's probably the coolest bit of magic I have seen so far. There were tables stacked in the corner of the room and a long one where the professors were sitting. We walked up to them and Dumbledore had them introduce themselves and then I did the same.

He then told me that I'd have Transfiguration, Charms and Potions for an hour every Monday, Wednesday and Friday while I take History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology for an hour and fifteen minutes on Tuesday and Thursday. I'd then have Astronomy every Tuesday and Thursday nights.

I was in the middle of my third week of what I called summer school, when I got a letter from Narcissa Malfoy inviting mum and I to tea. We accepted her invitation and flooed to "Malfoy Manor" the upcoming Sunday afternoon. Their house was just as grand as ours if not gaudier. Surprisingly it was not Mrs. Malfoy greeting us, but Draco. He was politer than he was the first time we met which was probably due to my mom's presence. He still looked as though he thought he were God's gift to man, which is something mum agreed with me on when I later told her about my observation. She also noticed the same behavior in Mrs. Malfoy, who insists we call her Narcissa, but _Narcissa_ was subtler about it.

Mum and Narcissa spent most of teatime making small talk. I honestly have no idea how they managed to do so for two hours. At one point Narcissa told Draco to show me to the garden. As we were walking around he asked me how my lessons were going, as the topic came up over tea and we talked about them. Turns out he was pretty helpful with the areas I struggled in and I asked him if he wouldn't mind helping me out sometimes. He looked at me blankly for a while and then said sure. We talked for quite a while about what Hogwarts was like for him and he told me about the Slytherin common room, his friends and his favorite classes. After a while their house elf popped up to summon us back to the dining room. It appeared as though teatime was over.

"It was so lovely to have you both here," said Narcissa with a smile on her face.

"It was kind of you to have us," I replied.

"We hope to see you soon," Mum said stepping into the fireplace. With a swoosh of flames she was gone.

"Feel free to reach out whenever you want my dear, we would love to get better acquainted."

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, I will. See you later Draco," I said before flooing home. When we got back to the manor, mum told me they talked about the wizarding society. Narcissa told her how Grumpa's family was considered great because they were powerful purebloods and that since I am his heir it would be beneficial to fill in his shoes. So basically she wanted to teach me to become a pureblood heiress. I sat there thinking for a while before I asked mum what she thought of Narcissa's proposal.

"It's an interesting concept. I definitely think that it would help you gain more connections, which you'll need once I go back home." She said all of this slowly as if she was still thinking it over. I could sense the "but" coming on. "But I don't want you to become like them. You saw how pretentious they were. I'm just wondering if this could have some sort of negative effect we can't see right now."

"I see what you're saying but I think it'll be interesting to see what Grumpa's life must have been before he became Grumpa," I replied. "I think he would have wanted this," I whispered knowing that she would give in now. She sighed and I knew I had won.

"Owl her and let her know your decision," she said reluctantly, "You better not fall back on your studies!" she shouted as I ran off to owl Narcissa. Right before I was about to head down to dinner I got a letter from Narcissa asking me to meet on Wednesday's and Friday's from 5pm to 7pm and on Sunday's from 10am to 1pm. I could tell those times were not up for debate, so I sent her a reply saying perfect and headed down to dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Sorry it's been so long. I suffered from a major writers block. I'll try not to let those happen so often. Once again I only own Kia and her family. **

In the first week of August, two weeks after I began my lessons with Narcissa, I concluded that my societal lessons were more difficult than the lessons I took at Hogwarts. Narcissa was really tough on me. She claimed that she wanted to make me the perfect pureblood princess and I didn't have the heart to tell her how that was an impossible task due to my very Muggle family living across the world. I suppose that is what made her so convinced that it could be done, simply because my relatives were so far away and my mom would be gone the first day of term. Knowing what I did about Slytherin's I figured Narcissa had a reason for wanting me to become the perfect pureblood princess but I couldn't figure out what it was so I pushed the idea to the back of my mind.

Draco and I formed a friendship as I saw him quite often as a result of Narcissa's lessons. He was often there to assist me with my dancing, which was a lot harder than I expected. There were way too many steps that had to be followed. Sometimes I heard other voices during my lessons. They sounded like teenagers but I never got to confirm my theories as we typically had my lessons in one part of the manor.

It wasn't until a particularly long day of lessons that I was finally able to meet the kids Draco hung out with. Something in my expression that Friday must have shown Narcissa just how much both lessons were affecting me because about half an hour in she claimed she wasn't feeling well.

"My dear I don't want you to have come all this way for nothing," she said.

"Why don't you join Draco and his friends out in the garden," she suggested while getting up.

"You remember the way, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes mam." I replied.

"Then I'll see you on Sunday dear," she said walking out of the room.

As I was walking to meet Draco and his friends I became a bit nervous. I wasn't sure if they would like me and I found myself really wanting them to, seeing as Draco is the only friend I have her that's my age. As I was stepping out onto the patio that led to the backyard I ran into someone.

"Sweet Salazar" groaned Draco.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. I didn't even hear your footsteps. Who walks that quietly?" I asked him, a bit annoyed at his sudden appearance.

"Are you done?" he asked quirking his eyebrow.

"Oh hush," I said as I glared at him.

"For the record I'm not the one who is supposed to be having a lesson right now, so technically this is your fault," he smirked. Before I could respond and rightfully place the blame back on him, his friends joined us.

"And you must be Kia Gibson," said the tall dark skinned boy. He was quite handsome with his perfectly sculpted cheekbones and slanted eyes. "I'm Blaise Zabini," he said as he placed a kiss on my hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," I replied trying to downplay my amusement.

"Right," said Draco subtly pulling Blaise away from me, "and this is Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and Theodore Nott." Vincent was quite large in every aspect with tiny eyes. Gregory was a little taller than him and had long arms but broad shoulders. Theodore, great name in my opinion, was tall and slightly built. He also had black hair and blue eyes, which I found pretty attractive. Theodore seemed the silent type, Vincent and Gregory the goons and Blaise the flirt. Draco was obviously the leader.

"It's nice to meet you all," I replied with a wave.

"We're going to play a quick game of pickup Quidditch if you want to join," said Draco. "Mother probably won't be too pleased but what do you say?"

"I'd love too, I know how the game works but I've never been on a broom before so you guys will have to be patient with me," I said. While Draco was getting our brooms I quickly transfigured my dress into a jumpsuit.

"Nice," said Blaise winking at my handiwork. When we got to the little field Draco told the guys to warm up while he taught me how to mount, dismount and ride the broom. Turns out it wasn't as difficult or as terrifying as I imagined it to be.

Instead of the usual game of Quidditch we played three on three, Draco, Vincent and myself against Theo, Blaise and Greg. They switched me between being a keeper and a chaser to see which one I was better at. I was a pretty good chaser but I was still a bit nervous about flying too fast. We played for about an hour until we called it quits. Blaise, Theo and Greg won but that won't happen next time because I'll practice and get better.

After Quidditch we hung out by the lake. The guys told me about Hogwarts, they talked about the people they liked, who mostly turned out to be Slytherin's, and the people they didn't like, mostly the Gryffindor's. They asked me what house I think I'll wind up in and I told them that I could see myself being in any of them. I told them how my great grandfather was in Slytherin and he said that our family had a tendency to be in Slytherin, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. When Greg asked why not Hufflepuff I told him that I honestly didn't believe they were the nicest bunch even though I love them. We talked for a little while longer before I got up and told them, "I'm sorry to cut this short but I should get going." I transfigured my jumpsuit back before heading back to the manor because I wasn't sure how Narcissa would react if she were to see me. We said our goodbyes and Draco walked me back.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you guys," I told him. He shrugged and I rolled my eyes at his nonchalant attitude before stepping into the Floo. When I got home I realized how tired I was. I was so thankful that dinner was already on the table. Mum told me about her day while I ate; I was too tired to contribute. I then got ready for bed and proceeded to pass out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bless J.K Rowling for the Harry Potter universe.**

The next few weeks went by pretty quickly. I continued both my academic and societal lessons. The 422nd Quidditch World Cup final passed and I heard it was pretty amazing until there was an attack. It is believed that Death Eaters conjured the Dark Mark in the sky. I learned about Death Eaters from Grumpa's journals and from the few books Hogwarts had on them. Grumpa had a lot of paper clippings from Voldemort's reign.

As a result of the Dark Mark people became a bit on edge. Dumbledore even stopped by one day to check our wards and add a few more. He told mum to be cautious when in wizarding areas but he didn't exactly tell her why. Had she known what the cause was she might have taken me back home.

I focused a lot more in Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts after the attack. I wanted to make sure that I could protect my mom and myself if needed, just long enough for help to arrive.

During my first and final societal lesson after the World Cup final, I asked Draco about the attack knowing that he and his father went. He shrugged and said that he didn't see much. I expressed my feelings on the matter, claiming that I thought the attack was unnecessary. Narcissa overheard and asked why I thought so. I then told her I had read about Voldemort's reign and found that his hatred of Muggle-borns and Muggles was uncalled for. I compared his views to racism and sexism and told them that it's silly to dislike Muggles because they weren't born with magic and that it was silly to dislike Muggle-borns because they weren't born in a family with magic. Neither Narcissa nor Draco said anything after my explanation but they both looked to be in thought. At the end of the lesson the three of us had dinner as a farewell, Mr. Malfoy was apparently still working. It was nice, we talked about how far I've come in my lessons and they joked about my dancing skills in the beginning. After dinner they both wished me luck on my exams and walked me to the Floo.

"It was a pleasure having you dear," said Narcissa whilst hugging me. "Don't be afraid to pay us a visit." I thanked her and watched as she walked away leaving Draco and I by the fireplace.

"Well, good luck. Owl me and let me know how it goes," he said holding his hand out for a handshake. I rolled my eyes and pulled him in for a hug instead.

"I will. I'll see you later." I responded walking into the Floo. I was home not long after. I found Mum in her room reading. I flopped on her bed and lay there for a while.

"There's a week and a half left," I said out loud. She nodded. I sighed and left to get ready for bed.

I spent the next week and a half preparing and taking my exams. They would determine if I knew enough to join Fourth Year, which is the year I should be going in. I owled Draco throughout the week as requested. Sometimes I freaked out and needed reassurance and sometimes I was just bored out of my mind. Two days before term began I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore telling me that I had been placed in Fourth Year. I was so excited I owled Draco straight away. Mum and I had planned to get my supplies from Diagon Alley after we found out my results and I asked Draco if he wanted to join but he had company.

Diagon Alley was pretty crowded. There were a lot of families around and I gathered they were doing some last minute school shopping. I looked at everyone's faces and wondered whom I would recognize in two days time. Since we had preordered a few things already all we needed to get was my school robes, books and ingredients from the Apothecary. Mum and I decided to split up at meet at the Apothecary in an hour. She went to get my books and I went to Madam Malkin's. I'd been to Madam Malkin's three times now. The first time was when mum and I first got here, the second was with Narcissa when she decided I needed clothes fit for a pure-blood and now for school. When I got there was a girl before me. She had wavy dirty blonde hair and she was quite pale. She looked a bit ditsy, mostly because she was reading a magazine upside down. When I sat down next to her she put the magazine down and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood, I don't think we've met," she said with an airy voice holding out her hand. I shook it and told her that we hadn't.

"I'm Kia Gibson, I just transferred to Hogwarts." I replied.

"That's fascinating, I didn't think we accepted transfers," she said before asking me what year I was in. I was unable to answer her because Madam Malkin had come for her.

"I suppose I'll see you at Hogwarts. It was nice meeting you Kia," she said as she walked in the back. I said goodbye and turned to the book I had brought to keep me occupied while I waited. Luna was done within the next ten minutes and she smiled at me as she walked out of the shop. I greeted Madam Malkin and went to get fitted. Once I finished up there I headed to the Apothecary where I met mum with a bag full of books. When we stepped in the Apothecary I felt my face scrunch up. It smelled revolting.

"Come on, let's ask the man at the counter where everything is so we can get out of here," said mummy with an equally disgusted look on her face. By doing so we managed to get out of there in ten minutes, which in my opinion was ten minutes too long.

"Why don't we drop these at home and head to Rosmerta's for lunch," she suggested. Mum and Rosmerta had become good friends since that's where mum spent most of her time whenever she was in Hogsmead. We were there in twenty minutes. After lunch we walked around for a while before heading home.

We spent the next day together since it was the day before I headed to Hogwarts and mum went back home to The Bahamas. I had the idea that because it was our last day together I could persuade her to let me order one more thing for school, a Nimbus 2001. She gave in like I hoped she would and we put in the order. I would get my broom while Hogwarts. We had a last meal prepared by Tilly and went to bed at nine since we had to get up pretty early the next morning.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for such a long wait. I was trying to figure out what direction I wanted this story to go in. I hope you like what I chose. Praises to J.K.**

My nerves were all over the place when I woke up the next morning. I was excited to get to finally officially become a student at Hogwarts. I was pretty nervous about being sorted in front of so many people and it didn't help that I was years older than the First Years. Shaking those thoughts from my head I got out of bed to get ready for the day. After I managed to do so I headed down to where mum was already eating breakfast. We didn't talk much other than her asking me if I had everything I needed. At 10:00 we grabbed what we were taking with us from the house and headed to the Floo. We then said our goodbyes to Tink, Tilly and Tar and Flooed to Diagon Alley where we crossover to the Muggle world and take a taxi to Kings Cross Station.

We got to the station at 10:30 and headed straight to Platform 93/4 , which thanks to Dumbledore we knew how to find. At 10:40 we had successfully crossed onto the platform where the Hogwarts Express was waiting. Truthfully I was a little jittery about being able to walk through to the platform but that feeling disappeared once my eyes landed on the train. It was magnificent. It was a massive structure that was a beautiful gleaming shade of red and to my surprise it was steam powered.

It wasn't until I looked at the train that I realized this was where mum and I parted ways for four months. I turned to her surprised to see that she was tearing up. I looked around to see if anyone had noticed and spotted Draco with his mother not far away.

"There's Draco and Narcissa," I told mum. "We should say our goodbye's and then go say hi." As soon as I turned to face her she grabbed me in a tight hug.

"I never realized you'd be so sad to see me go," I laughed. My mom and I were pretty close we've just never been so dependent on each other.

"Of course I am," she sniffled. "We've been apart for a few weeks before but this is four months." I laughed at her and told her to pull it together.

"Come on," I told her. " I don't want to miss the train." I said as I noticed the platform beginning to empty. We walked over to where Draco and Narcissa were standing and said hello.

"It's very nice to see you both again but I'm afraid you two should be getting on the train, it's almost time to leave," said Narcissa after we exchanged pleasantries. "Draco why don't you take Kia's things into your compartment, she'll meet you at the door in a bit." I thanked Draco and turned to Narcissa who then said, "I just want you both to know that if Kia ever needs anything she can always call on me. Now I'll leave you two to say goodbye." Mum thanked her for everything and turned to me for the last time. She hugged me again and whispered, "I love you, write to me and be careful."

"I love you too mum, see you soon." I then turned around to where Draco was standing, nodded to him and then I followed him onto the train.

"I already put your things away so we can stay here until she's out of sight."

"Thanks," just as I said that the train whistled and we were off. Mum and I watched each other as the train left the station until we were no longer in each other's sight.

"Alright," I said turning to Draco, "where to?" He then led us to a compartment that held Blaise, Theo, Vincent and Gregory.

"The testosterone in here is overwhelming," was the first thing I said when I walked in. It seems as though my mouth just picked the first thing I thought of before letting my brain respond to the situation. Blaise snickered and Theo dragged his eyes from the outside onto me.

"What I meant to say was hello, nice to see you guys again. How was your summer?" I asked with a smile while taking the empty seat next to Blaise and across from Theo. Before anyone had the chance to say hello to me Blaise launched into a story about a girl he met during the summer. It was quite funny, as was his innuendos about what transpired between them. Somehow he managed to say how much he loved her all while making suggestive comments toward me.

"Don't believe a word he's saying," Draco told me, "he falls in and out of love with girls all the time." I turned to Blaise with an eyebrow raised in a silent question for conformation or denial. He then gave a cheeky grin, which caused me to laugh. I think Vincent and Gregory got bored at the conversation because they pulled out a deck of cards. While Blaise was telling another story I heard a little explosion and turned to find Vincent without an eyebrow. I managed to hide my shock at what happened and asked them to teach how the game worked. Everyone was a bit shocked that I didn't know how to play Exploding Snap but got excited at watching me learn. We played the game for quite a while until the trolley rolled around. I managed to keep cool and only get two pumpkin pasties while the boys around me went a bit nuts for the treats.

"We should change into our robes in a bit," suggested Draco. He then helped me get my luggage from the rack and I grabbed the robes I had put on the very top.

"I'll change in the bathroom if you point out where it is," I said. Draco walked to the door of our compartment and told me it was straight down the train. When I got to the bathroom I changed into the uniform that wouldn't have any House's colors on it until I got sorted. As I was walking out of the bathroom I bumped into a tall body.


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm sorry" I heard a voice say. A little annoyed at being bumped into I get ready to shoot a glare that has been known to give me bitch face. However, as I remember that I haven't entered Hogwarts just yet I figured I'd save the face for later in the year. I looked up ready to accept the apology and place the blame on myself, even though I knew it wasn't my fault, but then I saw his face. He was a red head and I happen to have a thing for red heads. He had a nice face but he would be a lot more attractive with a decent haircut. I opened my mouth to apologize but he talked first.

"See something you like?" he asked with a cocky smile. Annoyed at what he said I shot him the bitch face, gave him a slow look over and said "no". Then I walked away and didn't glance back. I was feeling quite victorious thinking that I probably bruised his ego. When I returned to the compartment Blaise asked me what was making me smile and I told him I was just happy to finally be heading to Hogwarts. With that I sat back down and listened to the guys talk about the magnificent school.

"Hey Kia," Draco said nodding to the window. I then turned to see Hogwarts looming in the distance and I was awestricken. Somehow the school was even more magnificent than it had been over the summer. As we neared my excitement and nervousness reached a whole new level. I kept shaking my foot and drumming my fingers. It was so bad that even Theo who was so engrossed in his book commented on it. In that moment I was so glad that my darkness hid my blush.

We started gathering our things when the train showed signs of slowing. As we were getting out I spotted the redhead from earlier except that he was with two others. One was clearly his twin and I assumed the other was a younger brother. Before I got completely immersed in my observations I heard the call for First Years by Hagrid.

"Draco I've got to go with the First Years," I tell him picking up my luggage. He nodded and they all wished me luck with my Sorting.

"Hey Hagrid!" I said with a smile.

"It's nice tuh see you again, I hope yer had a good rest of yer holidays. You can leave those there," he said referring to my bags.

"Why don' yer hop in this one," he said pointing to a boat with two tiny people. Not long after we were off across the lake. That was an experience I'm likely to never forget. There is something so magical about gliding up to the castle with a bunch of kids who had never laid eyes on it. When we got to the other side I helped the little kids out of the boat before following them inside the Entrance Hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting for us. She looked even sterner than she normally does. I guess she was trying to convey to the little ones that nonsense would not be tolerated. Once she explained how the Sorting worked she turned to me and said,

"I'll come back out for you when it's your turn to be sorted," she said. "Don't want the whispers to start until the First Years are done." I nodded and watched as she led the little ones in the Great Hall. As it happens I didn't have to wait very long for my turn.

"Come along dear," she said gesturing to the Hat that would decide my future. As I walked to the stool where the Sorting Hat was placed I heard the whispers.

"Who is that?"

"This is weird."

"I didn't know we took transfers." Ignoring the whispers I picked up the Hat, sat down and faced the Houses straight on. _Well what do we have here? Aren't you a bit old to be Sorted? Late inheritance I see. _Said the Hat before I could explain. _Hmm, there is a lot of potential here. Quite cunning but not very ambitious. You're smart but you don't value knowledge and intelligence the way a Ravenclaw does. You embody the qualities of both a Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff. But where to put you? I think where you're going will be more challenging for you, so it better be…_

_ "Gryffindor!" _I put a small smile on my face and headed toward the Gryffindor table, all the while wondering why the Hat thought I needed to be challenged. I sat down next to a chubby boy who looked at me nervously.

"Hello, I'm Kia," I told him holding out my hand. He looked at it for a moment before grabbing it and introducing himself as Neville Longbottom.

"It's nice to meet you Neville. What year are you?"

"I'm a Fourth Year," he mumbled.

"That's great! So am I. Anything you can tell me about being a Gryffindor?" I asked. "I haven't heard much about the Houses." That sure got him talking.

After we were done eating Professor Dumbledore got up to make a few announcements. He mentioned that Mad-Eye Moody would be teaching Defense. I already knew about this seeing as he tutored me the past summer. He was brilliant but like his name implies, a bit mad. After Moody's introduction, Dumbledore told us that Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year starting in October. He said that two other wizarding schools would be joining us and there would be no Quidditch. I think he should have mentioned the tournament first so there would not have been be so many disappointed faces and booing. But I suppose the disappointment and booing was inevitable since only those already seventeen could enter the tournament. After Dumbledore finished the announcements Neville offered to show me the way to the Gryffindor Tower. As we were leaving the table we ended up behind the group of Gryffindor First Years led by a prefect. While he was introducing himself and telling the kids about Hogwarts I turned toward Neville and asked him about our professors and classes.

I wasn't as awestricken as the First Years because I had already spent a significant amount of time in the castle. Though I did look around for noteworthy things that would help me remember the way to the Tower. On the seventh floor we stopped in front of a portrait of a Fat Lady and the prefect whose name was Percy Weasley said that the password was "Mimbulus mimbletonia."

"Keep in mind that the passwords change," he said before climbing into the hole in the wall.

"I'm not very good at remembering the passwords," Neville said shyly with a blush.

"I'll remember for the both of us," I told him before climbing in after the last First Year. The common room was adorable. It was a circular room filled with squishy chairs, a few tables and a bulletin board. There was a window that showed the grounds and a large fireplace. There were tapestries of witches, wizards and animals on the walls. Neville and I walked over to the two staircases and he pointed to the one on the left and told me that the girl's dormitory was up there.

"Thanks Neville." I said before walking up to my new room.

When I got in the room I was happy to see that it was large enough to house five girls. I looked at all the beds and noticed that my luggage was in front of the one next to the window. It was then that I noticed someone else was in the room. I didn't have the chance to introduce myself because the bed curtains were drawn. As I began to unpack my things a girl with large hair walked into the room. She didn't look very happy but I was determined to formally meet at least one of my roommates before the next morning so I said hello.

"Oh hello, I'm Hermione Granger," she said walking over and holding out her hand. I shook it whilst introducing myself. I asked her if she knew who was in the bed with the curtains drawn and she said it was Fey.

"She's not the most outgoing person there is," said Hermione unpacking loads of books. I happened to catch the title of one and the conversation took off. We were still talking about books when our other two roommates walked in.

"I'm Lavender and this is Parvati," said the girl who came in first.

"What made you come to Hogwarts so late?" she asked. A bit taken aback at her bluntness I told her that it was time.

"Time for what?" she asked clearly confused. I looked at Hermione before answering.

"To come to Hogwarts," I said looking back at Lavender.

"Oh well I hope you like it here," she said before turning back to talk to Parvati.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," I told Hermione before grabbing my things and heading into the bathroom connected to our room. When I got out I turned to Hermione whose bed was next to mine and asked her if she would want to walk down to breakfast with me.

"I'm not confident that I'll be able to get there without making a few wrong turns," I told her.

"Of course, we can leave the room at 8am?" she suggested.

"That sounds perfect," I say before bidding her a goodnight and setting my wand to wake me up at 7:15.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks J.K.**

The next morning Hermione and I, along with Neville who we found in the common room, headed down to breakfast together. There were a few looks my way, which was expected since I was the new girl. On the way to the Great Hall Hermione told me talked about the professors, her favorite classes and what classes she hoped I would enjoy most.

"I think I'll like charms and transfiguration the most," I told her when we reached the Gryffindor table.

"What are you favorite classes?" I asked turning to Neville.

"Just Herbology," he mumbled putting food on his plate. They ate in silence until two boys sat on both sides of Hermione.

"Hullo Mione, Neville…uh who are you?" asked the redhead.

"Ronald!" scolded Hermione with a frown.

"It's fine Hermione, I'm Kia Gibson," I said to Ronald and the black haired boy.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Harry Potter," he said. "And that's Ron Weasley." I looked back to see Ron stuffing his face with food.

"It's nice to meet you both," I said trying not to grimace at the way Ron was eating. We talked a bit about our summer break and I discovered that Hermione, Ron and Harry were best friends who often spend part of their vacations together. I also learned that the redhead I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting is either Fred or George, one of Ron's older twin brothers. Turns out they were both quite brilliant, but "not at the things that matters" Hermione said with her nose slightly in the air. She also mentioned something about ending a hunger strike that would help promote Elf rights.

"Elves lack rights?" I questioned turning towards Hermione.

"Oh now you've gotten her started," sighed Ron through a mouthful of food. Hermione ignored him before lecturing me on the rights of house elves or lack thereof.

"You do realize that elves love working and they find it to be the greatest shame being denied that?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"So you believe what they did to Winky was alright?" she asked with a fierce look on her face. I laughed before telling her of course what happened to Winky was wrong and that she did make some valid points. Satisfied at my answer she let the conversation be changed. Ron then started telling me about the Houses even though I already knew about them. What I didn't know was that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor's disagreement on Hogwarts's students was still 100% relevant. Turns out Gryffindor's and Slytherin's, up to this day, don't get along. Ron told me that I should watch my back around the Slytherin's because they were all 'slimy gits'; Harry avidly backed him up on that. Before I could reply, Hermione told them off for trying to put me against Slytherin's on my first day.

"Oh come on Mione," said Harry rolling his eyes. "All of us here have all been constantly bullied by the Slytherin's before." When I looked to Neville and Hermione they both avoided eye contact. It was quiet for a while until Professor McGonagall made her way to us and handed out our schedules.

"Neville I think you're going to be the only person ever to love Mondays," I said seeing that our first class was to be Herbology.

"We should head down now," said Hermione already half way out of her seat.

"But Mione," whined Ron. The glare she sent him was quick to shut him up. Because he was sitting across from me, I looked at Harry who was trying to hide his smile and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Harry had seemed worried all morning so it was reassuring to see that he isn't always like that.

The four of us walked to the greenhouse in relative silence save for the occasional angry mumbling that came from Ron. Herbology was okay. Professor Sprout had us paired up to work on plants she grew over the summer. Overall it was pretty dull and left us a little dirty. Neville was in high spirits until he found out we had Care of Magical Creatures next with the Slytherin's. That didn't bum me out like it did Harry, Mione, Ron and Neville because what I hadn't told them was that I was friends with a few Slytherin's. I was in my own little world on the way to class as I was trying to figure out how tell them.

"It'll be alright," Neville said appearing next to me. "Slytherin's are nasty but they won't do anything in front of a teacher and besides we'll be there with you," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Great to see you three and Neville taking in Kia here," said Hagrid when we got near him. We were one of the firsts to arrive.

"How do you know Hagrid?" questioned Harry turning towards me.

"We've met," I said casually. Before he could question me more, Hagrid began class and he led us to where our first project was waiting. Blast-Ended Skrewts he said. They're amazing, he said. So exciting, he said. They were disgusting, they looked like lobsters without their shell and they stunk. Hagrid's great but his class, not so much. He told us to get in pairs and I was going to ask Hermione to be my partner but a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. Before I could even react wands were drawn all around me. I looked towards Hagrid to see he wasn't paying attention to what was happening.

"Get your hands off her Malfoy," Harry said through gritted teeth. Draco glanced between the trio and myself before releasing me and smirking.

"You didn't tell them about us? Go on then this should be interesting," he said stepping to where Blaise and Theo were with their wands drawn. I could feel everyone's eyes on me and I couldn't believe Hagrid hadn't seen this little spectacle.

"Put your wands away," I sighed. Glaring at Draco I told the others that they didn't need to be so defensive because I know Draco.

"Draco! You call Malfoy Draco?" Ron practically yelled.

"You call your friends by their first name don't you Weasley," sneered Draco with a triumphant look on his face.

"You're friends with that git?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting him during the summer," I said.

"Well you should go be with your friend," Ron sneered before walking away. I looked at Hermione and Neville who had been silent during the ordeal and when they didn't say anything I walked away. I glared at Draco before heading to Theo and asking him to be my partner. Of course Hagrid focused on us a little too late and set us to work. When Theo collected our Skrewt I pulled him a little ways from everyone who I could feel looking at me.

"Wasn't that a brilliant memory to add to my first day?" I said to Theo as we were working.

"Your Gryffindor's will get over this. They just needed to get out how they feel," he said. "If it makes you feel any better that's just who they are. They're rash but they always come to when they have time to cool off."

"Draco is an arse," I muttered.

"Yes he is," said Theo smiling. We spent the rest of class talking about nothing in particular and then we walked to Divination together, which was interesting. Professor Trelawney is in my opinion a bit nutty but her subject is fascinating. The class was going well until Ron made a rude comment to Lavender and got us assigned homework.

"Thanks for today," I told Theo before heading back to my common room to rest for a while before heading to dinner. When I got to the room Hermione was there.

"I'm sorry about earlier," she said. "Harry and Ron have a strong dislike for the Slytherin's as they demonstrated today but they shouldn't have acted the way they did when they saw you with Malfoy."

"I was going to tell you guys that I was friends with a few of them but I was trying to figure out a way to say it and not get you all riled up," I told her sitting on my bed.

"You don't have to explain yourself. You met Malfoy first and it seems he's not awful to you so if you want to be friends with him you should. Don't let anyone stop you."

"Thanks Hermione, funnily enough he was quite mean when we first met but he's not so terrible. Although I will be ignoring him because of the stunt he pulled today." I said with a smile.

"That was awful wasn't it?" Hermione said responding in the same way. Laughing we headed to dinner. We sat alone together and talked about our upbringings. In the midst of our swapping of stories a small redhead sat next to Hermione.

"Hello Mione. You must be Kia; it's nice to meet you. I'm Ginny Weasley," she said.

"Pleasure to meet you as well," I said smiling.

"Are you really friends with the snakes?" she asked curiously.

"Well I see the rumor mill will always keep me informed," I laughed before telling her that I did have snakes as friends. She nodded and the three of us talked for a while about school and our families. When we were done with dinner Hermione went off with Harry and Ron, I decided to go to the library and Ginny went off with her friends.

When I got to the library I found Theo sitting at the table I had occupied during the summer.

"Hey, mind if I join?" I asked.

"Not at all." We sat in silence, both working on the Divination assignment we were given. I finished the assignment first and decided to read something for fun. As I was searching for a book I saw Hermione sitting at a table alone.

"Hey, come sit with me," I told her picking up her bag. She huffed at not being given a choice before collecting her books and following me to where Theo sat. She stopped walking when she saw him and gave me a questioning look.

"Despite being a Slytherin he doesn't bite," I said dryly setting her bag next to mine.

"This isn't a problem is it?" I asked Theo.

"Granger," he said nodding. Hermione put her books down before replying with "Nott." Ridiculous if you ask me. We then sat in silence and focused our attentions elsewhere. When Theo finished Divination he headed back to his common room. I figured we should probably leave as well but Hermione was intent on finishing some assignment. An hour before curfew I managed to drag her out of the library, she wanted to stay longer but I wasn't having it. On the walk to the Tower she told me what happened with Draco, Harry, Ron and Professor Moody. I told her there was no way Moody did that. I know he's a little mad but that didn't seem like something he would do. She asked if I knew him personally and I told her how I came to Hogwarts and how I spent my summer. She seemed amazed that I learned everything I needed to know for Fourth Year in one summer. When we got to the Tower we walked through the partially deserted common room and headed to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**The next chapter will be longer but I'm re-reading the books and I just started the second one so it'll be a while. I wont take too long though I promise. **

**Remember to give thanks to JK Rowling for her amazing imagination. **

The next two weeks went by without incident. Hermione somehow managed to get Ron and Harry to tolerate my friendship with the Slytherin's and Neville came around on his own. Within these past two weeks I figured out my routine. I would rotate my breakfast buddies at the Gryffindor table, go to classes, grab lunch with Luna, spend time in the common room or outside with either the Slytherin's or the Gryffindor's and at night I would do homework with Theo and Mione in the library whenever Harry, Ron and Neville didn't join.

Earlier today, Professor McGonagall mentioned that our first Hogsmead weekend was the upcoming weekend and everyone got super excited including myself. I missed the little village and I was excited to experience it with my new friends. No one could focus on classes for the next few days and we were all becoming restless for the change in scenery. The Thursday before the Saturday we were free to roam around Hogsmead, I spent the afternoon lounging around the Black Lake with Draco, Blaise and Theo, I was teaching them my favorite card game spit and I was kicking all their butts.

"Aw, don't be upset Blaise. You'll get the hang of it soon enough," I teased as I beat him for the fifth time in a row.

"Well I was going to ask you to join us in Hogsmead on Saturday but now I don't know if I want your presence there," he said as he threw the cards down to lay in the grass. That was met with an eye roll from the rest of us and then Theo said, "Ignore the idiot. Are you joining us or are you going with them?" I sighed before saying that Mione asked me to go with them.

"So you're going with them then," said Draco.

"Yes and then I'll meet you guys for lunch at The Three Broomsticks and spend the afternoon with you. Sounds good?"

"Only if you let me win the next game," said Blaise grabbing the cards from Theo's hands.

"You're such a prick sometimes you know that right?" sighed Theo moving to my side. "You're going to lose and she'll still be coming with us to Hogsmead." Soon after that Blaise won and he rubbed it in Theo's face until it was time for dinner. As I was about to join the Gryffindor's for dinner, Theo grabbed my arm and said, "You let him win didn't you?"

"Of course not, he actually beat me fair and square," I said pulling my arm away. As I walked to my table I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Sadly, my good mood didn't last very long. Harry, Ron, Neville and Ginny were not satisfied with my splitting Hogsmead between them and the Slytherin's, even Hermione looked disappointed but she was able to make them see reason.

"Fine, you can ditch us for the afternoon as long as we get to take you to Zonko's," said Ron speaking through a mouthful of food as per usual.

"And you're definitely coming to Tomes and Scrolls with me," said Hermione.

"Oh Merlin, you'll both have us in there for hours," groaned Ron. I rolled my eyes at him, Mione glared while Harry and Ginny laughed.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm out of excuses. Here you go, and don't forget to thank J.K.**

Hermione woke me up way too early for a Saturday morning. I didn't have the heart to yell at her for disturbing my sleep since we were both pretty excited to be getting off the grounds. After appropriately dressing for the chilly fall weather we went down to meet everyone for breakfast. I could hear the excitement of everyone in third year and above with a Hogsmead permission slip before we stepped foot into the Great Hall. There were a lot of smiles and laughter despite it being pretty early on a Saturday morning. Somehow I ended up eating next to Fred. I knew it was him by the smirk that constantly rests on his face.

When everyone was occupied he leaned closer to me and whispered, "I knew you wanted me."

"When pigs fly," I scoffed.

"You know it wouldn't actually be that difficult, making pigs fly," he mused. Turning to George he said, "Oi, I think I have a new project for us. Come on." Grabbing their things they headed out whispering to themselves. Hermione gave me a questioning look but I shrugged and went back to eating my breakfast in peace.

"What were you two talking about that spurred a "new project" for the twins?" Mione asked looking at me accusingly as we made our way to the carriages. Holding my hands up in surrender I said, "I swear I have no idea what it was that I said. That boy's mind is impossible to figure out."

"Are you excited Kia? I'm so excited. Can we hit Zonko's first? I don't want to get trapped in Tomes and Scrolls all day," said Ron in one breath.

"I need a new quill. How about we walk around the village first, get my quill, go to Zonko's, then Honeydukes, then to Tomes and Scrolls, and end at The Three Broomsticks," suggested Harry.

"I second that," said Ginny.

"I bet you do," I whispered wiggling my eyebrows at her and making her blush. It was obvious that Ginny was into Harry but with Harry being a boy, he didn't notice.

"We're here!" exclaimed Neville with a huge smile on his face. We hopped out of the carriage and began walking around. When they began pointing out each shop to me I realized that I hadn't told them that I lived near the village during the summer. It was clear that they were super excited showing me around so I told Hermione not to say anything about my already haven been to the village. When we got to the Shrieking Shack Ron told me about it being haunted. When he said that, I noticed that he, Hermione, and Harry exchanged a knowing look, which meant that I would be asking about this place later.

After the tour of the village, we went to get Harry's quill and then we went to Zonko's. At this point, I reminded them that I had to be at The Three Broomsticks in two hours. Upon mentioning how much time we had left Ron, Harry, and Neville proceeded to drag me around to show me their favorite pranks. Ron was very insistent that I get myself better acquainted with pranks. We hadn't been able to check out everything when Hermione announced that if I wanted to get to The Three Broomsticks on time, and be able to check out Tomes and Scrolls, that we'd need to leave Zonko's.

Neville and Ginny led the way to Honeydukes. It turns out he had a major sweet tooth. I've never seen him so happy. On the way there he was going on and on about his favorite treats, which ironically are chocolate frogs, and he's also a big fan of sugar quills, which Mione claimed to be her favorite. This time when we got to Honeydukes Neville dragged me around to look at everything. He was advising me on which sweets to invest in, and when we left my bag was full. On our way to Tomes and Scrolls it was Mione's time to lead the way.

"We only have 45 minutes so don't get too carried away," said Harry as he and Ron made themselves comfortable on the couches by the entrance.

"They're so dramatic. I'm going to check out the novel section," said Ginny walking away.

"I'll be in the Herbology section," said Neville following suit.

"Alright, remember, only get the ones neither of us have. The limit is three each. If one is larger then only two," I said to Mione. Then we both turned our game faces on.

"Okay. Break," she managed to say with a straight face. Laughing at her silliness I turned to the section I knew the books would be in. After locating the texts I started to let my eyes roam around the others. I checked my watch and seeing that I still had 15 minutes left I decided to check out the novel section where I found Ginny reading.

"Hey Ginny, what have you got there?" I asked walking over to where she sat.

"Nothing," she replied with a blush.

"Oh really," I responded grabbing the magazine from her hand. I flipped to the middle and what I found made me laugh.

"Oh Ginny. This is garbage. Just be yourself because you're pretty cool. He'll see that soon enough," I said walking back to the bookshelves. She groaned and proceeded to sink into the armchair while I picked out two books. I laughed looking at her position and said, "Come on. It's only a matter of time before the guys come looking for us."

"It's about bloody time. I'm starving," mumbled Ron causing Hermione to throw one of her infamous glares his way. When I looked at Hermione's arms I raised my eyebrows.

"The extra's are for fun," she claimed purchasing the five books. Ginny peeked at the titles and then said, "Mione none of those are 'books for fun'," turning to me she said, "Now those" pointing at two of the books I had placed on the counter, "are for fun." We all grinned while Mione huffed and collected her things walking out of the shop.

"I can take one of your bags," said Neville grabbing my books off the counter.

"Thanks Neville. What did you find?" I asked him as we walked to The Three Broomsticks. He told me about the book he got and the ones he saw that interested him. Mione also dropped back to join the conversation since the others had moved on to Quidditch talk. By the time we had finished talking about our trip to the bookstore we arrived at The Three Broomsticks. I spotted Draco's blonde hair as soon as I stepped inside. When my Gryffindor's had found a table, I turned to them and said, "Well, it was a great day. However, all great things must come to an end." Laughing and rolling her eyes, Mione said, "Kia you're so dramatic." I grinned at her before responding, "That's why most people keep me around. Seriously though," I said looking around at them all, "I had a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting me along."

"Anytime," said Harry with a smile.

"Have fun with the snakes," said Ron smiling. Rolling my eyes and grabbing my bag from Neville, I said, "I plan to," and walked away. As I neared the table with my Slytherin's, I noticed that there were more bodies than I expected to see.

"Hey guys," I said as I got to their table.

"There isn't enough space for you. Maybe you should go back to where you belong," sneered Pansy with her nose in the air.

"Bugger off Pansy," said Blaise immediately moving over to make space for me.

"All I'm saying is that it's a little crowded," she said flipping her hair into Theo's face. He glared at her before gesturing to some girl so that he could get up.

"What do you lot want?" he asked once he got up.

"Firewhisky!" Blaise shouted.

"Butterbeer's it is," Theo mumbled walking towards the bar.

"Kia Gibson, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass. Millicent Bulstrode is normally with them but something about her being sick or whatever," Draco drawled looking bored.

"Where are Vincent and Greg?" I asked noticing that they were missing.

"Detention," Blaise answered leaning back and putting his arm behind my head. Theo then returned with a tray of drinks and took his seat back next to Tracey whom I noticed perked up at his arrival. As he sat down she immediately moved closer to him and I found myself bothered by how comfortable they looked. Setting his eyes on me, Theo asked about my day. I told them all about it, and when I was about to show them what I bought Pansy interrupted me. Sighing, very audibly, she turned to me and said, "As much as I would love to here more about your lovely day, I'm not interested." At that, she shoved past Draco, Theo and Tracey and then she turned to the table and beckoned Tracey and Daphne after her. They left their things so I assumed they went to the restroom. Still bothered by Theo and Tracey, and now annoyed by Pansy's behavior I decided to head back to the castle.

Getting up and retrieving my things I told the guys "I'm not feeling very well. It's been a long day and I didn't sleep well so I'm going to head back." My plans were met with a chorus of don't go's and don't leave us with them, which was said by Blaise.

"I'm sorry. I promise I'll spend the whole Hogsmead trip with you guys next time."

"I can walk you to the carriages," Theo said making his way up.

"No. I'm quite capable of seeing myself back. I wouldn't want to interrupt," I snipped before walking out. I was so annoyed at my obvious displeasure that I didn't notice that I had hopped into a carriage that was already occupied.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were in here. Do you mind if I join you on the way back?" I asked now irritated that I managed to get stuck with Fred Weasley. He simply nodded at my request and the gesture was so out of character that I asked him what was wrong. He looked at me as if my question was out of the blue.

"You're sitting here alone where no one can appreciate how great you are and you're not being your usual cheerful self," I told him with my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"Don't act as though you know me," he snapped.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to be mean or cast judgments," I sighed in frustration after a short period of silence. At this point we had gotten to the castle, and as we were about to go our separate ways he turned to me and asked if I wanted to join him in the kitchens for lunch.

"If you haven't eaten. You don't have to if you don't want to," he said looking away and scratching the back of his neck as though unsure of how I'd respond.

"I'd love to grab some food, I'm starving. Lead the way," I said gesturing to him to take the lead. We walked to the kitchen in silence, both of us unsure of how to act around the other. After a few minutes of walking, Fred stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. Before I could ask why we had stopped, he reached out and started tickling the pear, and believe it or not, the thing laughed. In the place of the pear a doorknob appeared, and the next thing I knew we were surrounded by a swarm of house elves.

"Mister Fred! We was wondering when you'd be back sir!" squealed one elf.

"Is this your Missus?" asked a next, causing Fred to blush.

"No Wendy. We just came down for some lunch," he replied still a little red in his ears.

"Fine," mumbled the elf. She shooed everyone away and set up a place for us to eat. As she was doing so I asked Fred how he became so popular with the elves and how he knew how to find the kitchen.

He gave me a smug smile before saying, "Ah, tricks of the trade my dear."

"Fine, can you at least tell me how you managed to make them adore the way they do?" I asked rolling my eyes while doing so. "This is a lot that Wendy did," I said gesturing to the date like setup that she prepared, along with the unnecessarily elaborate lunch she brought out.

"Oh that's just Wendy. She has a flair for the dramatics," he said going red in the tips of his ears once again. "Besides, I can't help it. Everyone I meet falls madly in love with me," he replied with a smirk on his face.

"I hate to break it to you Freddie Boy but that is not the case," I said smiling as I took a sip of the butterbeer Wendy brought us. Looking me directly in my eyes he smirked and said, "Challenge accepted."


End file.
